Repercussions
by Yappers
Summary: AU in which there is very few drama. They happened to meet, by chance, in a bar and one of them ends up confessing their feelings for the other. Please review. This is only my second story on the site.


Please review, this is just my second story on fanfiction and first one on The Vampire Diaries. Thanks :)

* * *

Caroline wasn't really one for spending her nights at the bar. Living in Vegas, she had to admit that it was quite a feat for that to happen, staying away from bars.

But when she did decide to try it out, she regretted it and ended up loving it. Sitting by the bar was no other than Klaus himself, she is both resentful and grateful at him, but it was more inclined to resenting. Huffing in annoyance, she took a booth as far away from him as possible, she looked at him again and there he was in all his glory, looking at her with a deviously cocky grin. She really thought it was hot, but she'd rather swallow fistfuls of vervain before admitting it.

She gave an inhuman growl when he winked, she blushed furiously, virtually outraged and flustered that after all this time, Klaus still had that kind of effect on her.

Blush fading, she prepared to call on a waiter, when one seemed to pop out of nowhere, male and muscular, though not as appealing as Klaus. "An apple martini for the lovely lady, compliments of Mr. Mikaelson by the bar." The waiter grinned broadly and his eyes were saying to give him a chance. "Oh, he also left this too." The waiter promptly pulled out a note from his pocket and placed it beside her drink.

"Thank you." She tried to smile which turned more into a grimace, 'Happy thoughts Caroline, happy thoughts.' The waiter, in obvious discomfort with her expression left immediately and went back to serving other people. She took the drink, with no intention of even thanking the buyer, and certainly not reading the note. She was focusing on the music, a soft jazz blaring from the speakers that was calming her ever-so-tense nerves.

With her eyes closed, she continually sipped her drink, not even noticing that the scent of a certain Mikaelson was fast approaching. By the time she realized it, he was already sitting in front of her holding another glass of martini.

Scrunching up her nose, she didn't even bother opening her eyes when she let out a snarl. "I'm not in the mood buster. Go away!" Not even the soft jazz was helping now, the musky and earthy scent from Klaus was so alluring, she would have a real problem controlling herself when she opens her eyes.

Klaus on the other hand was reveling on her discomfort, he could sense her obvious arousal and he smirked cockily when she refused to open her eyes. He wanted nothing more than to see her sea green eyes. "Now self-denial isn't healthy at all sweetheart." He made his voice sound husky, just the way Caroline liked it before, when they were still a thing.

Caroline had a constant mantra on her head, 'Don't open your eyes. Don't open your eyes. Don't open your eyes.' But she lost all semblance of control on herself when she heard his voice. Not just any voice, but that voice, the voice that made her want him, the voice that turned her on so much that her clothes seemed like they were on fire. That throaty voice.

She was forced to open her eyes, not the slightest bit afraid that Klaus might compel her. With all the will-power that she could muster she softly spoke with authority, "Go away, before I hurt you. I'm serious." She wasn't serious.

Klaus ever so confident, just sat there and eyed her amusedly. "Now where's the fun in that." He leaned in closer and took a whiff of her scent, yup, she was definitely aroused. "You know it's rude not to read messages from people. I thought your mother taught you better than that." He pointed a finger at her with a disappointed sound coming from between his lips before pointing downward towards the note.

'Oh God his lips. So pink. So full. So luscious.' Caroline had to force herself to tear her gaze away and meet Klaus eye to eye. "Well my mother also said not to accept letters from strange men." Caroline answered in a perky tone, before grabbing the drink Klaus was still holding and taking it for herself.

"Well I'm not a stranger to you am I?" Klaus answered vaguely, intent on trying to annoy her further. "After all you called me God so many times while we were-"

"Oh God please stop! I'll read it if you'd just shut up." Caroline was blushing furiously as she reached out and took the note from his hand, intent on reading the message.

Klaus was smiling mischievously. "See? You just called me god again." He grinned when she turned a brighter shade of red, her hands were shaking, trying to control her labored breaths and her rising need to be with him. He was confident about where this conversation was going, he was all for it. That is, if Caroline wanted it too.

Caroline's eyebrows retreated into her hairline when she read the cursive written by the Original vampire. "What the hell is this supposed to mean?" Caroline asked in outrage as she showed the written hotel room number. She knew that it was invitation to bed but the way Klaus was asking her was just to tactless for her not to react.

"Relax baby, I just wanted to know if you wanted to spend the night." He smirked when Caroline didn't respond, but instead calmed down. "So what do you say?" He grinned.

One part of her was screaming not to go, it would just be another disappointment, but the other part was more carnivorous, and it was speaking loud and clear. 'Baby, it's been so long since you felt a man's touch. Go out there and get him. Think about the consequences later.' The voice seemed to sound like Morgan Freeman, but she was too dumbfounded to ponder about it.

"Sure…" Her one word reply made her jump with joy and scream with outrage inside, but it had Klaus grinning like the maniac he is.

The music in the air almost made the air around the two seem intimate. But there was something there that just wouldn't click. Oh yeah, Caroline realized that it was her raging hormones that made the moment seem so wrong.

Caroline just stared at Klaus, waiting for a reaction, when none came, she spoke impatiently. "Are we going to go through with this or not." She made a motion to leave, and that's when Klaus reacted.

"Let's get to the hotel then." He winked before leading her to the vehicle like a perfect gentleman, which of course he wasn't. Caroline huffed, annoyed with the way Klaus was treating her.

* * *

The drive and elevator ride went by awkwardly for Caroline. Klaus was all smiles as they made their way up into the suite of the hotel. 'Figures, he won't settle for anything else.' Caroline thought amusedly as she walked into the room.

But before she could bask in the beauty of the room, the door was closed with an inhuman speed and another pair of lips descended upon hers. Klaus was kissing her and he wasn't holding back, if she'd been a human she's be bruised all over by the way Klaus was kissing her.

She met his passion with her own and soon enough their lips were engaged in a dance of teeth, lip and tongue. Everything was truly heightened when you're a vampire. Caroline was getting more and more impatient with nothing but kissing and tore Klaus' shirt to shreds. She wasn't disappointed with the way he looked underneath, she was going to get what she wants tonight and she'll be on top whether Klaus likes it or not.

Caroline then carried a very surprised Klaus into the nearest room and pushed him into the bed. "Tonight you're mine." Her voice was throaty and dry as she began to undress. Klaus was still in a slight state of shock with the change that took place in Caroline, but he had to admit. This is awesome.

Once she was done undressing, he pulled her down on top of him, as he predicted, Caroline took the lead, he didn't mind that Caroline ripped his pants and underwear off. They were both so lost with the prospect of being with each other again that other things in the universe were nothing on their sex-laced minds.

They were both passionate with a hint of roughness throughout the entire ordeal. They were careless and ended up breaking a lamp and a few other things, they fell off the bed twice and got two complaints from their neighboring rooms about keeping it down. The room above even seemed to complain if the obvious stomping of feet is any indication.

They didn't give a damn about what others might be thinking about them, all that was important to them at the moment was each.

They kept on going and going and going until the crack of dawn and both of them were far too tired and spent to go on another round. Both of them were content, the room didn't seem like the room Klaus checked in anymore. He was sure that there would be a very large bill by the end of this entire thing, but it was nothing that a little compulsion couldn't fix.

Caroline, was asleep, his arms curled around her body, filling him with a warmth that he hasn't felt in a very long time. No matter how much Klaus tried to hide it, he was capable of feeling. There was no such thing as a switch for humanity, you only have that when you're a young vampire and you eventually learn that humanity will be fighting back and give a vampire emotions again.

Fighting back the urge to smile, Klaus admitted to himself that he really was capable of feeling love and that is what he was feeling with Caroline. Love. He loved her and he wasn't afraid to admit it.

* * *

Caroline wasn't asleep, she was just laying there pondering on what to do after Klaus leaves, she would probably brood around all over the places that she visits if Klaus decides to leave again. Opening her eyes, she wasn't too surprised to see Klaus awake and watching her. She grinned and said, "Ready to go for another round?" She wanted to spend as much time with him as possible, she would delay his leaving if she could.

"No." That was all Klaus said.

Caroline was shocked that he just denied her, 'Maybe he'd kick me out now that he's used me.' She thought bitterly. She was looking into the bigger picture and brought her hopes up too high with the things that were running through her head. She pulled back a bit from Klaus, expecting the request for her to leave.

"I've got to tell you something Caroline." Silence filled the room that they could both hear each others' blood flow through their veins. A minute passed then another…

Caroline was growing impatient. "Wha-"

She was cut-off by three very unexpected words from Klaus. "I love you."

"What?" Was her ever so elegant response.

"I love you, Caroline Forbes. I know it may not seem like it but I do. I do. A lot. I don't even really know how it started but I do." He said I do so may times that 'do' doesn't seem like a word anymore.

Caroline just sheepishly grinned and blushed before replying, "Then you're going to have to prove it."

Klaus gave her a quizzical look. "How?" He was clueless on how to show that he loved someone.

"Oh you know. Take me around the world. Announce to everyone you love me. Take me to a movie." She got her expected reaction, an annoyed looking Klaus. She laughed silently. "Just joking." She continued with her actual request. "Well… You could start by asking me out on a date…" She smiled before giving Klaus a peck on the cheek.

Klaus was just about to do that anyway so he was glad when that was her request. He got down on one knee, he liked his dramatics too much. "Ms. Caroline Forbes, would you go on a date with me?" He knelt there in all his naked glory which had Caroline giggling.

"Yes." Was all she said before they went another round of vampire love…


End file.
